


that breaks the night

by impossiblesnogbox (bracelets)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Impossible Girl, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelets/pseuds/impossiblesnogbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were days, many days, when he’d stare at the sheen of her hair and the shadows in the creases of her dresses looking for some kind of clue. The mystery shaped like a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that breaks the night

There were days, many days, when he’d stare at the sheen of her hair and the shadows in the creases of her dresses looking for some kind of clue. The mystery shaped like a girl.

Other days (and half-days and mornings and nights) Clara liked to remind him she was a girl shaped like… well, a girl. When she was so alive he had to focus most of his brains on her.

Like… that afternoon they’d managed to catch the Sometimes Fair and he’d been chatting to the fire-breather and when he’d turned around to introduce Clara she was walking the rope, shuddering from toe to head, but _walking it_ and there were eleven feet to the ground and his head had been swimming because all the timelines crossed in the most nauseating ways and she couldn’t die not again and

she didn’t.

She didn’t and then she laughed at him.

Oh, and that time when she was frozen with fear probably and he was still stiff with anger. She’d stepped right past his raised hand and the obligatory victory-slap and into his personal space and she had pressed the tip of her cold nose against his neck, and then she had just stood there, straight-armed and silent until he had squeezed her as tightly as he dared.

She was always going, just like him. And just there… like him. Always staying… (not) like him. A paper doll ready to be clad in a life.

He hadn’t thought protecting her would be so hard. Okay, lie. He hadn’t expected so much brain fog and he really shouldn’t have to stop himself from shouting the wrong name that often. It was getting ridiculous. And Clara protected herself, mostly.

Maybe he’d just forgotten how to do things in the right order.

Then Silence would fall and she was the last piece of the puzzle… he had almost figured it all out. Of all that could get him to Trenzalore… did it have to be her? Would it be her?

Maybe not the _last_ last piece.


End file.
